Aprendiendo a apreciar la Navidad
by MischievousMarauder2u
Summary: Trisha odia la navidad. ¿Será capaz de cambiar de opinión? Quizá... con algo de ayuda del lindo prodigio de Seigaku. Fuji SyusukexOC. Dedicado a "laegresada07". ¡Feliz Navidad!
1. Prefacio

_**Disclaim**__**er:**__** no me pertenece nada de lo que leerán a continuación, a excepción del OC, Trisha Osaki, y algunos de los acontecimientos narrados.**_

_¡__Hola!_

_Aquí esta uno de mis fics navideños dedicados a mis amigas, este en particular, fue a pedido de Agus, laegresada07. ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!_

**Aprendiendo a apreciar la navidad.**

**Prefacio****. **

**Trisha's POV**

Navidad. Una tradición, un motivo más de celebración, ¿por qué es tan importante? Bien, comprendo que los niños pequeños estén felices con sus regalos, Santa Clauss y los reyes magos. Pero yo había dejado de creer en ellos bastante tiempo atrás, incluso más del que se espera de alguien con solo trece años de edad. Los adultos, por otro lado, disfrutan brindando; pidiendo deseos inútiles, que por cierto, jamás se me hicieron realidad; comiendo como de costumbre, las tradicionales comidas de acuerdo a la época; contando historias sobre sus trabajos o como celebraban cuando eran jóvenes; y hasta embriagándose con licores, vinos, cervezas, cidras, y quien sabe que otros tipos de bebidas con nombres más extraños que los que se ven en las mitologías. ¿Pero que hay de los adolescentes? Sinceramente no le encontraba nada divertido, y como era "demasiado joven" para hablar con los adultos, y "demasiado grande" para jugar con mis primos y hermanos pequeños, siempre terminaban dándome la misma tarea, era la NIÑERA, la que cuidaba de todos los niños mientras sus padres se divertían. Cada año era igual. Realmente divertido ¿verdad? Si, eso fue sarcasmo. Pero no podía discutir, no tenía nada más interesante que hacer, todos mis amigos estaban festejando con sus familias, probablemente más divertidas que la mía, y además tampoco podía escapar a la mía.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaim**__**er:**__** no me pertenece nada de lo que leerán a continuación, a excepción del OC, Trisha Osaki, y algunos de los acontecimientos narrados.**_

_¡__Hola!_

_Aquí esta la primera parte. _

**Aprendiendo a apreciar la navidad.**

**Capitulo 1:**** Compras de último momento.**

**Trisha's POV**

Este año la celebración se haría en mi casa. Todos mis tíos y primos vendrían esta noche a pasar la Navidad con nosotros. Y, como siempre, mi madre se encontraba haciendo los preparativos.

- ¡TRISHA! ¿Podrías bajar un segundo?- me gritó desde la cocina. Salí de mi habitación, dejando la música encendida y el libro que estaba leyendo apoyado sobre la cama, utilizando el IPod como señalador.

- ¿Qué ocurre, ma? - Le pregunté desganada.

- ¿Puedes ir a comprar chocolate y fresas para el pastel que estoy preparando? – pidió ella, haciéndome recordar otra cosa que odiaba de la Navidad, LAS COMPRAS DE ULTIMO MOMENTO. Tan solo faltaban diez horas para que los invitados llegaran, y recién ahora se preocupaba de que todo estuviera listo. De todos modos acepté y fui a vestirme para salir a comprar.

Caminé un par de cuadras. Las enormes vidrieras de las tiendas estaban decoradas con calcomanías rojas y verdes, y las casas estaban decoradas con guirnaldas y brillantes luces de colores que se encendían y apagaban. Todo un espectáculo de colores dedicado una celebración. Aun se podían observar los restos de nieve de del día anterior en las copas de los árboles y los tejados de las casas ¿hermoso verdad? Si, eso pensaría cualquiera, pero en ese momento nada me llamo más la atención que los dos ojos azules que me miraban mientras caminaba por los pasillos del pequeño mercado de mi barrio. Dos ojos que, por primera vez, veía abiertos. Eran ni más, ni menos que los de Fuji Syusuke. El prodigio, el genio o como quisieran llamarle. Un estupendo jugador de tenis, inteligente, bueno en todas las materias del colegio, y, como si fuera poco, increíblemente atractivo. Nunca habíamos hablado, aun asistiendo al mismo colegio, pero tengo que admitir que cuando entré a Seishun Gakuen, me sentí extrañamente atraída hacia él. No es que fuera difícil verme enamorada, de hecho era lo más normal encontrarme pensando en algún chico que había conocido, pero por alguna razón lo que sentía por él era distinto. Pero no duro mucho mi interés por él. Realmente sentí que no tenía posibilidades, ya que, no solamente era un año mayor que yo, sino que, además, él era alguien muy codiciado por las alumnas del colegio, podría obtener a quien quisiese solo con pedírselo, y yo no era una excepción. Pero eso era parte del pasado.

- Osaki-san.- dijo cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca para oírlo. ¿Mencione también que era también sumamente educado? ¿Es que acaso tenía algún defecto? El sadismo quizás ¿pero era eso realmente algo malo?

- Ohayou, Fuji-sempai.- le saludé y sonrió, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

- ¿Preparándote para esta noche?-pregunto cortésmente, seguramente para empezar una conversación. Pero ¿por qué tenía que arruinar este precioso momento recordándome una de las fechas que más odiaba?

Suspire y respondí desganada.

- Supongo… -. Él noto mi tono de voz.

- Hum? Que poco espíritu navideño, Osaki-san.- Comentó riéndose.

- Estarías igual si todo lo que hicieras fuera cuidar a tus primos pequeños y servir la comida. – contesté algo molesta.

- No puede ser tan malo… Bueno, nos vemos, Osaka-san. Mejor le llevo esto a mi hermano antes de que se enoje conmigo.- dijo señalando una caja de cereales de colores. No sabía que tenía un hermano.

- Hasta luego, Fuji-sempai. Me despedí, y ya estaba por seguir mi camino hacia el chocolate, cuando él volvió a hablarme.

- Aa. Osaki-san, puedes llamarme por mi nombre, ¿sabes?- dijo.

- Si tú lo prefieres, Syusuke-sempai… pero entonces tendrás que llamarme por mi nombre, también. – le contesté y sonreí.

- De acuerdo, Trisha-san.- aceptó y me devolvió la sonrisa. Lo saludé agitando una mano en el aire, y seguí con la tarea que me habían encargado.

Volví rápido a casa, deseando poder seguir con mi libro, aunque sabía que mi madre no le permitiría. Y estaba en lo correcto. En cuanto llegué me mandó otra tarea: comprar un árbol de navidad. Si se preguntan por qué estamos por armarlo recién hoy y no el 8 de diciembre, la respuesta es simple: Mis padres son muy vagos como para preocuparse por algo como eso, pero ahora que vendría el resto de la familia, no podía faltar.

Volví a salir, ahora hacia el centro comercial. Entré en una de las tiendas, elegí un árbol, y pedí que me lo enviaran a casa. Ya estaba por salir del centro comercial cuando escuché que me llamaban.

- El destino nos vuelve a juntar, ¿ne, Trisha-san?- dijo entonces… ¡¿Fuji?! Sabía a que se refería, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, él lo notó y sonrío. Estaba empezando a amar su lado sádico.

- Fu-Syusuke-sempai – fue todo lo que fui capaz de decir. Abrió sus ojos de nuevo y quedé hipnotizado por ellos. Sonrió de nuevo.

- ¿Y, has cambiado de opinión con respecto a esta noche? Ya sabes, puede ser divertido si la pones un poco más de ganas…- comentó cambiando de tema, para mi suerte. - Me pregunto si pudo hacerte cambiar de opinión – continuó dubitativo.

- A menos que me salves de la aburrida reunión familiar, no creo que puedas.- contesté burlona.

- Saa, aunque sea estarás con tu familia.- dijo y miró hacia el suelo. Acaso estaba… ¿triste? Pero… ¿por qué?

- ¿A qué te refieres, Syusuke-sempai? - pregunté preocupada.

- Bueno, verás… mis hermanos y mis padres viajaron hace una semana para visitar a mi abuela en Hiroshima… iban a volver hoy pero no consiguieron pasajes…- respondió y sonrió. ¿Por qué ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos?

- Syusuke-sempai… ¿estuviste sólo toda la semana? – ahora si que estaba asombrada.

- No, Tezuka y Shizuka vinieron a visitarme un para de veces… - admitió. ¿Shizuka? ¿Acaso ella era su… novia? Me decepcione un poco y no pude evitar entristecerme. Me observó preocupado. Mi telefono celular sonó, tardé en reaccionar pero finalmente lo tomé y miré el número de quien me llamaba era mi madre. Atendí.

_- ¿Oka-san, que ocurre?- _pregunté olvidándome por completo de Fuji.

- _¿Aun estas en el centro comercial?- _dijo ella.

_- Si, perdón por no avisarte que tardaría.- _me disculpé.

_- No importa… ¿Estás con algún amigo?- _

_- Si- _Genial, ahora me va a hacer alguna clase de cuestionario en cuanto regrese a casa, pensé.

_- Aa. Está bien, no te preocupes. ¿Crees que podrás comprar algo de muérdago para esta noche?- _¿Muérdago? ¿Desde cuándo usaban muérdago en las fiestas familiares? Bien, definitivamente hay algo mal con mi familia.

_- Si, no hay problema. Nos vemos luego.- _me despedí y corté la llamada.

- Lo siento, te entretuve demasiado.- se disculpó Fuji.

- No te preocupes, en realidad me llamó para pedirme que comprara muérdago. No se en que estará pensando, después de todo solo estarán mis tíos, que hasta donde se pueden besarse cuando quieren, se supone que están casados.- le contesté y se rió.

- Deja que se diviertan un poco. – sugirió.

- Supongo que esta bien… Aa. Syusuke-sempai, ¿por qué no pasas la noche con nosotros? Mi familia es algo aburrida, y me tendrás que ayudar con mis primos, pero es mejor que estar solo, ¿ne?- le ofrecí y sonrió.

- Si, gracias por la invitación. Pero ¿no deberías preguntarle primera a tus padres?- preguntó y le devolví la sonrisa.

- Esta bien, dijeron que podía invitar a quien quisiera, pero todos pasan navidad con sus familias. Entonces ¿vendrás a mi casa?, mis primos llegan a las siete, pero puedes venir cuando quieras. – le dije.

- Seguro allí estaré. Pero… no se como llegar, ¿Te puedo acompañar ahora así veo el camino?- preguntó.

- No tienes que molestarte, puedo darte la dirección.- respondí.

- Aun así, ¿puedo acompañarte? – ofreció y sonreí.

- Como quieras, pero tendrás que acompañarme a comprar muérdago- le advertí.

- No hay problema.- dijo y luego caminamos juntos hasta la tienda. Compramos lo que me había pedido mi madre y me acompañó a casa.

- Bueno, voy a cambiarme. Nos vemos luego, Trisha-san.- se despidió y lo vi alejarse lentamente. Aun no podía creer que estuviera hablando con Fuji Syuseke, y mucho menos que fuera a pasar Navidad con él. Quizá este año no sea tan mala después de todo.

Palabras en japonés:

Aa: Ah

Ne?: ¿verdad?/¿correcto?

Ohayou: Buenos Días

Sempai: se utiliza para referirse a alumnos mayores.

Oka-san: Mamá.

Saa: no lo se/suspiro.

Si me olvidé alguna avísenme.


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Disclaimer:**__** no me pertenece nada de lo que leerán a continuación, a excepción del OC, Trisha Osaki, y algunos de los acontecimientos narrados.**_

_¡__Hola!_

_Aquí esta la segunda parte._

**Aprendiendo a apreciar la navidad.**

**Capítulo 2: ****Fiesta Navideña.**

**Syusuke****'s POV**

Me despedí de ella y volví al centro comercial. Tenía que comprarle un obsequio ¿verdad? Aunque sea como agradecimiento, si no fuera por ella pasaría solo la Navidad. ¿Qué le gustaría que le regale? ¿Algo brillante y bonito, como a cualquiera? Talvez, pero ella no era como las demás. Sino no me gustaría tanto. Desde que entró el año pasado me atrajo mucho. Pensé que tendría alguna posibilidad, pero repito, ella NO es como las demás. Probablemente por eso rechacé a mis molestas fans una por una, eran muy ruidosas, e iguales.

Perdido en mis pensamientos como estaba, no noté que ya faltaba menos de media cuadra para llegar, y aun no sabía que comprarle. Llegué finalmente, y recorrí todas las tiendas sin encontrar nada que realmente me gustara. Todo quedaba opacado con SU belleza, con sus dos hermosos ojos marrones. Pero debía darme prisa, faltaba poco para que todas las tiendas cerraran.

Una vez que me hube decidido por algo, lo compré, y fui a casa para prepararme. Me pregunto si será una fiesta formal. ¿Cómo debería ir vestido? Tome mi teléfono y marque el número que me había dado esa misma tarde. Esperé a que contestara.

_- ¿Hola? –_ Dijo Trisha atendiendo su celular.

_- ¿Trisha? Soy yo, Syusuke. Me preguntaba como debería ir vestido para esta noche. _– le pregunté yo.

- _Syusuke-sempai. Puedes venir como quieras, no es necesario que te vistas muy formal, con unos jeans y una camisa cualquiera esta bien._ -.

- _Bueno. Nos vemos luego_. – le dije.

- _Adiós, Syusuke-sempai_.- se despidió y cortó la llamada.

Me tomé al pie de la letra lo que me dijo, me bañé y me puse mis jeans favoritos y una camisa anaranjada que me gustaba mucho.

Recién eran las seis y yo ya estaba listo. Al principio dudé, pero decidí ir a su casa y ayudarla con los preparativos. Tomé el obsequio que le había comprado, y caminé hacia su casa.

Al parecer ya les había contado a sus padres que me había invitado, ya que su madre me dejó pasar sin hacer preguntas y me dijo que ella estaba en su habitación. Subí las escaleras y abrí un poco la puerta que me habían indicado. Allí estaba ella, acostada en su cama con los auriculares en sus oídos, y leyendo un libro que no conocía.

Se veía realmente hermosa y relajada. Aún tenía la misma ropa que había usado en el centro comercial. Como no me había visto, volví a cerrar la puerta y la golpeé.

- Pasa- grito ella. La obedecí, y entré, aún tenía la vista en el libro, así que supuse que no se había percatado de que era yo.

- Hola, Trisha-san-la saludé para llamar su atención.

- ¡¿Syusuke-sempai?! ¡No pensé que llegarías tan pronto!- grito ella asombrada y yo sólo sonreí. – Yo… ¿me esperas un segundo? ¡Aun no me he bañado! Esto… ¡Aa!- continuó alborotadamente corriendo hasta su armario y sacando montones de ropas.

**Trisha's POV**

Enserio, no esperaba que viniera tan rápido… es decir ¿qué hora es? Miré mi reloj, eran casi las seis y media. ¡En tan sólo media hora vendrían todos los invitados!

¿Qué ropa me pongo? Todos esos pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza mientras revolvía mi ropero en busca de algo que ponerme.

- Trisha-san. ¿Necesitas ayuda?- me preguntó Fuji desde atrás ¡Me había olvidado de que él estaba ahí!… ¡que vergüenza!

- Aa. Syusuke-sempai. Esto… no se que ropa ponerme…- le contesté apenada.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a elegir?- ofreció cortésmente. ¿Ahora que le decía? No quería que viera toda mi ropa, bueno, en realidad ya la estaba viendo…

- Si, por favor – pedí, de veras necesitaba ayuda. Aunque creo que no esperaba esa respuesta, ya que abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué no entras a bañarte? Elegiré algo por ti. – propuso. Asentí y corrí al baño pensando en lo que acababa de decir.

Encendí la ducha y me bañé lo más rápido que pude. Salí del baño y fui a mi habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada. Entré y arriba de la cama se encontraba una falda que no usaba desde hacia tiempo, no me gustaba, era demasiado corta, y un top rosa. NO usaría eso, ¡De ninguna manera!

- ¡Syusuke-sempai!- le grité olvidando que solo contaba con la toalla para que cubriera mi cuerpo. Me sonrojé un poco al recordarlo, pero ahora no había marcha atrás. Entró en mi habitación para ver que ocurría y se sonrojó también, pero lo disimulo enseguida.

- ¿Hay algo mal, Trisha-san? – preguntó calmadamente.

- Si, ¡No usaré eso! – respondí señalando la ropa que él había elegido. Se rió ante mi actitud, pero luego me contestó.

- Que lástima, creí que te verías bien con esa ropa…- se lamentó.

- De ninguna manera.- me negué.

- De verdad deseaba verte vestida así, pero si no quieres…- fingió entristecerse.

- ¡NO! -.

- ¿Ni aunque te lo pida como regalo de Navidad? – rogó.

Suspiré pero terminé accediendo.

– De acuerdo… Sólo por esta vez. Ahora sal antes de que cambie de opinión.- advertí, y abandonó mi habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Me puse desganada la ropa, y arreglé mi cabello en frente del espejo. Combiné un par de pulseras, un colgante, aros y un anillo, que casi nunca usaba. Ya que estaba por vestirme así, ¿por qué no completar el look? Me rocié un poco de perfume y salí de la habitación justo para recibir a mi segundo invitado.

- Trisha-san, te ves muy bien. – dijo Fuji sonriendo como de costumbre. Otra vez me sonroje.

- Gracias – contesté, y recibí a los recién llegados, mis tíos.

El resto de los invitados no tardó en llegar. La casa estaba toda decorada, pequeñas luces de colores rodeaban el árbol navideño, había guirnaldas por todos lados, un colorido centro de mesa con dos pequeñas velas encendidas, y no podía faltar el muérdago.

Syusuke me ayudó a servir los platos preparados por mi madre a toda mi familia y se encargó de cuidar a mis primos mientras yo verificaba que todo estuviera bajo control con los adultos.

Eran casi las diez y él había conseguido que todos los niños se durmieran. ¡Enserio tenía que enseñarme como hacerlo! Mis padres y mis tíos aun estaban contándose anécdotas sentados alrededor de la mesa del living comedor, acompañándolas con vino y cerveza.

- Puedes relajarte un poco – sugirió Syusuke.

- Lo se,… gracias por todo – dije mientras caminábamos a la cocina.

- No, gracias a ti, por dejarme festejar con tu familia. -.

- No hay por qué.- contesté, sin notar que ahora ambos estábamos bajo un ramo de muérdago. Fuji lo vio, y lo señalo.

- Creo que tenemos que besarnos, Trisha-san.- comentó sonriente y me sonrojé.

- Esto… Syusuke-sempai, tu novia se enojará si lo haces.- lo contradije.

- ¿Novia? – preguntó él, confundido.

- Si, de la que me hablaste antes…-.

- ¿Te refieres a Shizuka? Es solo una amiga… de hecho creo que esta saliendo con Tezuka. –

- Aa. Pensé que…- dije pero fui interrumpida por sus suaves labios, que ahora estaban presionados con los míos. Deseé que ese momento durara para siempre, pero su teléfono móvil nos separó. Atendió la llamada. ¿Quién podría ser a esta hora? Aun faltaba una hora para media noche, no creo que sea alguien sólo para saludarlo.

Unos minutos después cortó, y se dirigió a mí.

- Trisha-san, te agradezco mucho lo de esta noche, pero tengo que volver a casa…- me comentó.

- Aa. Creí que estarías solo…-.

- Y así será. Verás, mi hermana recogió un cachorro de la calle antes de irse, dijo que estaba abandonado así que lo trajo a casa. Y recién me llamo para pedirme que lo cuidara esta noche, pues con los fuegos artificiales podría asustarse estando solo.-.

- Aa. Ya veo. Bueno, entonces deberías irte ya, no falta mucho para las doce, y pronto empezarán a encenderlos. – sugerí, un poco decepcionada.

- Trisha… ¿quisieras acompañarme? – me pidió él, volví a sonrojarme.

- Claro, porque mis padres van a dejarme ir sola a casa de un muchacho faltando minutos para medianoche. – respondí sarcásticamente.

- Creo poder hacer algo al respecto. Ve a prepararte, no creo que puedas volver hasta mañana.- de veras no conocía a mis padres si pensaba que podría lograrlo, pero de todos modos le obedecí.

Elegí la ropa que llevaría y la guardé en una mochila. Una vez que estuvo todo listo, baje. Fuji estaba parado al lado de la puerta de entrada.

- Ya los convencí, podemos irnos.- me avisó. ¡¿QUÉ?!

- ¿Eh? Aa, de acuerdo.- acepté y salimos de la casa sin saludar a nadie. Caminamos hasta su casa.

En cuanto llegamos, él corrió a ver al cachorro de su hermana, mientras yo me quitaba mis zapatos y dejaba mi bolso en una silla.

- Puedes dejar tus cosas en la habitación de huéspedes. Acompáñame, te mostraré donde está. – me dijo. Y lo seguí a una pequeña habitación. Dejé la mochila sobre un pequeño escritorio, y me dejé caer en la cama, olvidando por completo que Syusuke aun seguía a mi lado. Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en una esquina.

- Continuemos en donde nos quedamos- dijo, y me volvió a besar tiernamente. Pasó sus manos por debajo de mi top, pero luego decidió que era más fácil deshacerse de él. Desabroché su camisa y acaricié cada músculo de su pecho.

Esa noche comprendí que la navidad también podía ser divertida, y todo gracias a Syusuke, quien esa misma noche, luego de arrancarme mi virginidad, me confesó haber estado enamorado de mi desde que me inscribí en Seigaku. Ahora somos novios, aunque aun no estoy muy segura de que se supone que deba hacer, pero se que podré afrontar cualquier desafío, siempre que él esté a mi lado.

Palabras en japonés:

Aa: Ah

Ne?: ¿verdad?/¿correcto?

Ohayou: Buenos Días

Sempai: se utiliza para referirse a alumnos mayores.

Oka-san: Mamá.

Saa: no lo se/suspiro.

Si me olvidé alguna avísenme.


End file.
